Naruto and Hinata: Their story
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: on hold
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow writers/readers. This shall be my first naruhina fan fiction. I don't know why I didn't try to write one sooner, I mean after all it is my favorite paring of all time. I probably didn't try sooner because I was scared that I would disappoint other naruhina fanatics. If it isn't good please leave a review with pointers, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Now let's begin. P.s I will start this fan fiction with Naruto at age three.

P.s.s Kyubbi is a girl in my fic.

P.s.s.s all of team guy is in the same age group as Naruto. So team guy has not been made yet.

* * *

><p>Stupid villagers, thought Naruto. I don't understand why they are so mean to me. I just don't understand and I guess I never will. Naruto kept walking and walking and walking. When he finally stopped he was next to a water fall. Wow this place is cut off from society. I think that with the help of the old man I could live here. Naruto turned around to attempt to find his way back to the village, but he soon realized that he was more turned around then he thought. For instead of forest he found that in front of him now was a house, and a very big house at that. Wow I wonder who lives here. Naruto went to knock on the door when it opened right in front of him. Having no fear he walked in the house wanting to explore the huge house, that and it was raining outside. I wonder what I'll find in here. Naruto explored the house he wanted to check every room but that was not what fate had planned for our favorite ninja. When Naruto found the master bedroom.<p>

He felt his eyes start to droop. I guess ill just take a small nap, he said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic time skip (2 years later)<strong>

Naruto walked out side. Well that was a nice nap, he thought to him self. Naruto was walking around the house trying to find the exit. When he did find it memories came flooding back to him. In one scene he was creating his own tijutsu style, while in another he had mastered it. He stepped out the door. When he turned to shut it the house was gone. That was creepy, Naruto said to no one in particular.

Yes that was creepy kit

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted.

'Be quiet kit. You only have to think what you want to say and I will reply. If you keep talking out loud people will think your crazy.'

'I'm hearing voices in my head. I am crazy.

'No you're just talking to your inner demon. How else do you think you were able to make so many shadow clones to practice your jutsu?'

'Okay then does my inner demon have a name?'

'Yes I do. I am the Kyubbi No Kitsune. The nine tailed fox.'

'Well then thanks for helping me, sir.'

'I'm not a guy I'm a girl you moron.'

'Okay, my bad.'

'Listen well boy and listen good. While you were gone you aged two years. Everyone thinks your dead. Now I will point you in the right direction to get you to some one who can help you get back to the village. Walk straight past the water fall and take a left at the tree that has a slash in it.'

'Okay kyubbi-sama.'

Naruto walked in the direction the kyubbi told him to go. Naruto walked for miles before he reached the waterfall. 'Dang kyubbi-chan isn't there a faster way to get home?'

'Trust me kit. If there was a faster way I would tell you. Besides the way home will appear in front of you in exactly 3…..2…..1….now.'

As the kyubbi finished speaking a ninja with an unfamiliar headband appeared in front of Naruto. "You're not from around here are you?" Naruto asked the figure.

"Your right kid, now let me pass before I kill you."

"Like I would let anyone with a mysterious sack that seems to move like there's a person inside get pass me without showing me what's in that sack."

"Fine boy, don't say I didn't warn you."

The mysterious ninja drew his sword and went into a fighting stance.

"Last chance boy, move out of the way or die."

Naruto drew his own blade.

"Drawing your sword was a mistake." The ninja swung at Naruto. He parried. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground. Naruto made several hand signs, stopping on fox. **"Demonic art: mind destruction jitsu." **The strange ninja dropped the bag he was holding and fell to his knees. Blood was leaking from his ears. Naruto pushed him and the ninja fell forward. Naruto walked over to the sack and opened it, inside was a little girl. "Its ok to come out now." he spoke calmly. "That guy is gone." She tackled him and gave him a hug. "T-t-thank you" she said. Naruto didn't know what to do. No one ever gave him a hug before. When she released her hug she stood next to him. "Y-y-your welcome." Naruto managed to stutter out the words. "Who are you" she asked him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. What's your name?" "I'm Hyuga Hinata and I'm going to be the next clan leader of the Hyuga clan." "What is a clan leader Hinata?" "Naruto you don't know what a clan leader is?" "No, should I?" "Yes you should know." "Well then could you tell me?" "Sure. A clan leader is…." "Lady Hinata!" someone shouted. Seconds later another ninja appeared in the clearing. Naruto didn't know who this ninja was so he pushed Hinata behind him, picked up his sword and stood in his kenjitsu stance. "So your master left you here while he went to get another partner. That was his biggest mistake." "I don't have a master. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will protect Hinata from any one that tries to hurt her." "Ha, what a joke kid, as if you could protect any one." Just then a few more ninja entered the clearing. "So you have back up." Naruto said. "That will not help you." Naruto cut his arm with his sword. His blood ran down his blade. "Ha, you must be stupider than your master." one of the new ninja said. "Is that what you want on your grave stone?" Naruto questioned. The ninja angrily rushed at our Naruto. Naruto flicked his blade and shouted **"demonic kenjitsu: art of blood explosion." **There was a huge explosion and all that was left of the ninja were random body pieces. Naruto fell to his knees. "That took a lot more chakra then I thought." he said to nobody in particular. Naruto stood using his sword as a crutch. "Are you ok Hinata?" "I-I-I-I'm fine, she stuttered." "Where do you live Hinata?" "I live in the Hyuga compound." "Where is that?" "I'll walk there from here" she said. She stood, took a step, and fell on her face. "Are you ok Hinata?" "Yes I'm fine Naruto." Naruto could tell she was lying. So he did the logical thing. He picked her up bridal style. 'Listen to what I have to say kit.' 'okay' said Naruto. Kyubbi gave him instructions back to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto was a few feet from the Hokage Tower when he saw a man with the same white eyes as Hinata. "Hey you with the white eyes!" The man turned his head and glared at Naruto. "What do you want boy?" growled the man. "I have no time for children right now. My daughter Hinata was kidnapped by a Cloud Nin." "Wait you're Hinata's dad?" "Yes that is me, why do you care boy?" "Hold on a second sir. Naruto managed to get his hands into the right position and shouted release." The genjitsu Naruto put over Hinata dropped. "That's my daughter, where did you find her?" "Well…" Naruto told this man who had the same eyes as Hinata the story about the Nin that he killed and the other Nin that entered the clearing that smelled like snakes, who he also killed. Needless to say the man was shocked. Two demonic techniques and he still had the strength to walk. "Boy, who are you?" "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the next hokage." This shocked the white eyed man. 'Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to be dead. That's the only reason why I canceled their marriage contract.' "Now who are you?" "I am Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's dad." "It is a pleasure to meet you Hiashi-sama." "So how did my daughter manage to get herself into this predicament?" "There's a seal on her ankle that seems to be sapping her strength." "Ok, let's get her home and remove it then." "Yes Hiashi-sama." So Naruto fallowed Hiashi to the Hyuga compound. When they arrived Hiashi made it through the gate fine but when Naruto tried to get through he was stopped by the guards. "Halt, you may not enter. Only a Hyuga or someone who is invited may enter so begone demon boy." "Look, Naruto said, Hiashi told me to follow him so get out of my way or else." This caused the guards to laugh. "Don't be stupid boy you are not even in the academy yet. You probably don't even know any ninjitsu." Last warning, Naruto said. "Kid move along." It's your head, Naruto replied. Naruto slowly went through some hand signs stopping on dragon. **Angelic art: peaceful slumber. ** Both guards fell asleep. Hiashi came back to see what was taking Naruto so long. What he saw made him even more astounded at Naruto's strength. His guards were asleep, or maybe even dead he didn't quite know, and Naruto. Don't even get him started on Naruto. The boy was on his knees still holding his daughter in his arms, refusing to drop her. "Hiashi-sama." "Yes Naruto." "I think you might want to get your daughter and take her from here. I don't think I can walk any farther. How come Naruto? I think…. I think I'm out of ch-ch-ch-chakra." Naruto proceed to fall on his back, and pass out. 'That boy has a lot of chakra to be able to do what he did. Two demonic arts and what my eyes tell me to be an angelic art. I think I will place him in Hinata's room on the floor and watch him all night, because that's the right thing to do….No I just want to see what happens when Hinata wakes up in the middle on the night and sees her savior.*chuckles* this is going to be fun.'

**Later that night in Hinata's bedroom. **

Hinata woke up from what she thought was a good dream. She had been kidnapped by a evil man and was saved from him by a cute boy named Naruto Uzumaki. She sighed. It was such a good dream too. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. When she finished she opened the bathroom door with the light still on like she always does and saw the boy in her room. She did the thing girls do when they find guys in their room. She screamed. Hyuga Neji as usual was the first one to respond. "What now Hinata?" Neji said with venom in his voice. "T-t-there's a b-b-boy in m-my r-r-room." Neji looked and saw that it was Naruto. "It's only that boy who brought you here. In fact he hasn't moved from that position since he was put there." "R-r-really?" "Yes Hinata, really." "T-t-that's strange." "You're telling me. He's been on his knees head bowed and his arms in the position like he was carrying something." "Neji, what was he carrying?" "He was carrying you, which is a huge burden in its self." "H-h-he carried me all the way from the forest?" "Yes and from the rumors floating around the compound not only did he carry you here he but he did it after using two demon techniques and an angelic technique." "W-w-well t-that r-rumor is p-p-partly true f-from w-w-what I r-r-remember. He d-did u-use t-two d-demonic techniques, b-but t-that's all I c-can r-r-remember." "Well be happy that he found you and not me. Because if I found you I would of done the clan a favor and killed you for your weakness." Neji turned to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned his head to see who grabbed him. Only to se Naruto with a hand on his wrist and a sword point pointed at his throat. "I have no idea who you are but if you so much as look at Hinata funny I will kill you." Neji was frozen in fear. The killing intent that Naruto was releasing would make the whole village pee their pants. All that killing intent pointed at him, he was surprised that he hadn't had a heart attack. Naruto released his grip on Neji and sheathed his sword. Neji ran away like his pants were on fire. "Are you ok Hinata?" "I woke when I heard you scream, did that freak hurt you, because if he did I will kill him?" "My cousin didn't hurt me Naruto." "Ok I won't kill him then. Ill just play multiple pranks on his sorry butt." "Hinata how old are you?" "I'm five why?" "I guess that we will be in the academy together then." Hinata blushed a little bit at that comment. "Hinata I must go and ask your father why he put me in your room." As Naruto turned to leave, she thought she noticed something different about his eyes. She grabbed his wrist and blushed a little. Her actions had the desired affect and Naruto turned his head to see what she wanted. She looked at his face and noticed that his eyes looked different from what they looked like when they were talking. "N-n-naruto, she asked hesitantly." "Yes Hinata?" he replied voice full of wonder. "I-i-I was j-j-just w-w-wondering w-what c-c-color y-your e-eyes a-a-are?" "Caribbean blue, why do you ask?" "Well you see they're not that color any more." "They kind of look like… well um like… wait a second I'll be right back." Hinata ran into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. She turned the hall lights on and handed naruto the mirror. He held it up to his face and gasped. His eyes were no longer their Caribbean blue color, instead they were orange with two sets of gray circles one set going around another, inside the smallest circle was a small black triangle. Naruto was so shocked that he dropped the mirror it was about to hit the floor when it was caught by none other than the lord of the compound himself Hiashi Hyuga. "Now, Naruto something must have happened for you to almost break this mirror that used to belong to my wife's great, great, great grandmother. Perhaps it is the fact that your first kill is finally catching up to you?" "That's not it Hiashi-sama. Besides that's not my first kill. It's not. No, my first kill happened on my third birthday. I was being chased by a mob for some reason, maybe because of a prank I did earlier that day. But, any way I was being chased by the mob and I tripped the mob caught up to me and I passed out. I woke up later and there was a whole bunch of dead bodies around me, and in my hand was the katana that you see on my back covered in blood." Said katana was in its black sheath. The handle was wrapped with black cloth. Even the guard was black. Hiashi looked at the blade and thought that it could not possibly be that weapon. "Naruto, he asked slowly, would you mind drawing your blade." "I don't see why not." Naruto drew his sword taking his kenjitsu stance. Hiashi's breath caught in his throat. It was that sword. The blade was black with what looked like foxes running up the blade which happened to be completely made of obsidian. 'So it has resurfaced after all these years,' he thought to himself. 'The most feared blade in history, said only to be rivaled by its companion a blade made up of only diamond.' The black fire of the kitsune. "Naruto thank you for showing me your blade, now what shocked you?" My eyes, Hiashi-sama they're no longer blue they're, well just look at them. Hiashi did as the boy said and was once more shocked. Not only did he have the kitsune black fire but the boy also managed to get the Kekkei genkai of the demon foxes said to only be a myth. It was supposedly a combination of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. "Naruto are you channeling chakra to your eyes?" "No Hiashi-sama." "Naruto tell me what you see. I see well… everything. I see you Hinata and a baby crying next to a…" naruto suddenly sniffed the air. One thought came to Naruto's mind. 'Poison.' "Hiashi-sama someone has been poisoned." "Naruto who has been poisoned? I don't know, but the door has your name on it." "M-my n-name." "Yes Hiashi-sama." "Naruto I need you to take Hinata to the hokage's office and protect her. Tell the hokage that the deed has been done and is time to run." "Yes Hiashi-sama." Naruto picked up Hinata and did a few hand signs. He finished on cat and said "Demonic art: hells transport." Both Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a flash of red. The 3rd Hokage was watching Naruto through his crystal ball and sighed at Naruto's actions. This was going to create a lot of paper work.

* * *

><p>hay everybodie i would just like to say that i have a good friend helping me with my errors so expect more corrected chapters to be posted as soon as we are finished fixing them.<p>

this is darklinkblade saying

peace out


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my readers. It is time for my naruhina skills to be put to the test in this next installment of my fan fiction.

Disclaimer: as usual I do not own Naruto.

Italic= thought/read in head

Bold=demon speech

The third Hokage sighed. Naruto's actions were going to cause him more paper work.

In another flash of red Naruto and Hinata were both in Sarutobi's office. Naruto, Sarutobi said, I've been expecting you. That's cool. Hay old man. Yes Naruto, Sarutobi said with a little anger in his voice. Hiashi-sama said to tell you that the deed has been done and is time to run. So I guess Hinata's mom is dead then. Uhhh old man Hinata is right behind me. Naruto looks behind him and notices that she is not there. Well she was there. Old man if she's hurt or even thinks of killing her self I'm coming for you. With those words spoken, Naruto having delivered his message, turns and storms out of the Hokages office. Naruto Sarutobi thinks to him self; you truly were her destined lover. It's too bad she was promised to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was trying to think where Hinata might go. Not getting any ideas Naruto put his hands in his pockets and felt something agents his hand. He pulled out a piece of paper. On said paper was a not saying, _if you wish to find Hinata look at the Uchiha district. The reason she would be there is because she was told about having to marry a Sasuke Uchiha when she was 4. I believe that she thinks that she will find comfort in his arms but she wont. He is just like the rest of his family. They are cold and heartless. He will most likely kill her. So, kami's speed Naruto. _ The note was unsigned. So she's at the Uchiha district. I think I know where that is. Naruto set off at a run hoping to run into Hinata before she arrived at the Uchiha district. Kami may have given Naruto her speed but not her luck, as our hero took several wrong turns. When he did finally arrive at the Uchiha district the guards wouldn't let him in so he left acting defeated. When he was sure that he was out of the guard's sight he jumped over the wall. When he landed he looked around to his surprise he was in the Uchiha training ground. He took a step when he herd a voice speak. Shhhh, the voice said. Everything will be alright. The Naruto herd the sound of a kunai slicing flesh. No, he thought I'm too late. He ran in the direction the smell of blood came from. To his total horror he saw Hinata's body limp on the ground. A trail of blood leading straight to him, and beside her body was her killer. You, he shouted getting the attention of the man.

You killed Hinata! Why did you do it?

I did it because she's weak, and weak people deserve to die.

I'm going to kill you, you worthless Uchiha.

The day an Uchiha is hurt by the attack of a clan less man is the day hell freezes over.

Then I hope you don't catch a cold in hell.

Naruto drew his blade. The obsidian shining in the moon light.

_**Kit listen to me. I can give you the power to save her but in return you will forget all of your training and our mental link will be destroyed for a while. Also you will forget all memory of tonight. Do you accept?**_

_I do, give me the power so that I might avenge her death and save her life._

_**It was nice knowing you kit.**_

There was a flash of light and Naruto was enveloped in an evil red aurora.

I don't know who you are but I hope you enjoy hell.

Naruto charged forward. He swung his sword in a downward arc. He thought he had Hinata's killer, but as kami would have it, it was not to be. For Naruto's blade was met with another. Naruto jumped back to look at this new arrival.

Out of my way, I have to avenge her. All who inter fear will meet the same fate as her killer.

As much as I would love to let you put him in his place I cannot let you kill him.

Then I guess I'll have to kill you both. Naruto sent chakra into his blade. This is your end! Naruto stabbed his arm and blood gushed onto his sword. The wound healed after the desired amount of blood was on his sword. He swung his sword, exclaiming **demonic kenjitsu: art of the avengers sacrifice. **A wave of black chakra flew at the Uchihas.

The Uchiha with the sword tried to block the wave of chakra with his blade but the wave sliced his sword in half. Naruto watched as the Uchihas were sliced in half blood going everywhere. He ignored the blood on him and went to Hinata's lifeless body. He held her in his arms. Hinata, you can't die now. I need you to keep me calm and, and, and, I love you. He says all this barley above a whisper. He kissed her on the lips channeling the red chakra into her. Ever so slowly the life returned to her. When there was little to no more red chakra he picked up Hinata and took her to his place. He set her on his bed and covered her up. He then proceeded to hide his sword with a little red chakra. Naruto then collapsed in a heap as the fox proceed to wipe Naruto's memory of all he said he would. A ninja with white hair snuck into Naruto's room that night and took Hinata back to her place so as to help cover up Naruto's tracks. Boy, he thought to himself, if only you were actually able to kill the Uchiha. The ninja proceeded to tuck Hinata into her bed. He was leaving when an idea hit him. He Jiraiya of the sannin was going to take an apprentice for the first time in years. Minato, it looks like I will be able to keep you wish after all.

Uchiha compound

Sasuke and the other Uchiha both jumped down from the tree they were hiding in a few minutes after Naruto left. Sasuke stared down at the blood clone of himself and the other. He looked at the other Uchiha and said, Itachi could that have been us.

Yes, that could have been us if that boy wasn't in a fit of rage.

So, what are we going to do about his attack on me?

We are going to do nothing.

WHAT! What do you mean Itachi?

I mean that he attacked you because you killed his friend. As far as I'm concerned he did what Hiashi would have done if he found out that you killed his daughter.

So, you're telling me that he attacked a future clan head and is going to get away with it!

Sasuke…

Yes brother.

Look into my eyes.

Sasuke did as he was commanded and looked into Itachi's eyes only to see the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sasuke was forced into its genjitsu. He watched Itachi kill his mother and father for what seemed like seventy-two hours, which was really only one hour. Itachi then proceeded to kill the whole Uchiha clan but Sasuke and his mother, because the Uchiha had planned a coup d'état.

Later that night hokage tower

Sarutobi, a white haired ninja said.

Ahhh its good to see you again Jiraiya. Do you need something?

Yes I actually do.

Well, out with it.

I would like to train Naruto Uzumaki during the three years before the ninja academy.

That's the end of chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it. Now it's time to answer a review. Hmm, from the seven reviews that I have from chapter 1. I think that I will answer to adngo714.

So adngo714 I hope I did a better job with helping people figure out who is talking. I was hoping that people would infer that the nine-tailed fox taught the techniques to naruto. If it wasn't clear I will try to do better next time. I hope that this is better than last time's block of text at the end. As they say in my hometown U.S.A. Peace out people!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers/writers. It is that time again. Yes its Christmas time. But any ways im going to write another chapter in my story. So let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

I would like to train naruto in the three years before the ninja academy.

You can't be serious Jiraiya, said Sarutobi

But I am serious. The kid needs to learn how to control the foxes chakra.

And why do you say that

I say it because he almost killed Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha

H-he what

You heard correct. Apparently, Sasuke killed Hinata, his bride to be and he lost it. He used a kenjitsu technique that not even I knew about. And I know a lot about the ninja arts

You said almost. How did he almost kill Sasuke and Itachi?

Well he would have killed Sasuke with a sword that he obtained from somewhere if Itachi hadn't stepped in with his own blade.

Is that all Jiraiya?

No, there's more to the story. After Itachi stepped in Naruto said he would kill them both. He then proceeded to stab his arm with his blade. There was so much blood on his blade it would have killed a normal person. When the blood covered the blade he channeled chakra into it.

What's the catch Jiraiya.

Catch?

Yes the catch, all nin, jen, ken, and tijitsu that use blood have a catch. So what was it.

There wasn't a catch unless you count the amount of blood used as a catch, but any ways back to my story. The kid channeled chakra into the blade and swung it proclaiming demonic kenjitsu art of the avengers sacrifice. And im telling you Sarutobi the chakra that was released was unstoppable. Not even the ANBU ranjin could stand up to its power.

Are you sure Jiraiya?

Im positive.

Sigh, then I guess I shall give you permission to take Naruto to travel with you to train for three years.

Thank you hokage-sama

**The next day at Naruto's apartment**

Naruto woke with a start and a name on his lips. Hinata! Naruto bolted upright in his bed, breathing hard. That was a weird dream. He said to no one in particular.

That was no dream kid.

w-who's t-there?

A white haired man emerged from the shadows. That actually happened. You killed a nukenin who tried to kidnap the girl called Hinata. Although I'm curious about how a dead man can save someone.

What do you mean?

I mean you were declared dead two years ago. So I ask once more how does a dead man save some one.

Well I'm obviously not dead.

I can see that. So tell me where were you for two years.

I honestly don't remember where I was. Although I do remember that, I learned a jitsu.

Well then, let's see it.

Ok…. I forgot the hand signs.

The white haired man did a face fault. Kid you mean to tell me that you learned a jitsu and forgot the hand signs for it.

Yes, I did

Wow kid, just….. wow.

Hay, I was only three then I learned it. Although I do reamber it having to do with the nine-tailed fox I have inside me. I also know that that's why the village hates me.

Well you must have some control over the fox or it would have been released when you used its chakra for that jitsu of yours.

I can control up to one tail.

One tail? That's pretty good….. for a kid.

Who are you calling a kid. If I killed someone like you say I did then I'm a ninja. Wait I killed someone…

Naruto's face turned a light shade of green, his checks puffed out. It was at this point that he decided to go to the bathroom and puke in there instead of in front of his guest.

So if I were to guess that this is your first kill I would be correct.

His only reply was the sound of puking coming from the bathroom.

When the sounds of someone puking their guts out stopped Jiraiya walked towards the bathroom. When he came to his destination, he was surprised that the kid wasn't on the ground in the fetal position. He was standing tall, his face didn't have a look of sadness or fear. Instead there was a look of a man who had nothing to lose. His whole personality was one of a man who would do anything to protect those close to him.

If a truly killed someone then I guess I need to train hard to protect those close to me so that they don't have to, naruto said in a serious tone.

Now what are you here for?

I'm here to see if you want to go on a three-year training mission with me so that you can get stronger with both your chakra's.

A training mission?

Yes, basically we roam around the elemental nation until the graduation exam.

But you said three years. That puts me at academy age.

Well its three years to start and if you do better we can extend that time.

So basically I would be gone for 3 to almost 5 years getting trained by a sannin?

That about sums it up.

Then I guess I'll have to comply, but not for myself. I will go and train with you so that I can protect those that might be precious to me in the future. Believe it.

You sure are one strange kid. So go grab your gear and meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes.

Yes sensei.

Jiraiya left the apartment thinking that naruto was just like his father.

Naruto scrambled around gathering clothes and his single kunai. This is going to be great, he thought to himself. He was on his way to the gate when he heard screams from the hot springs. Being the man that he is he went to investigate, but unknown to our hero that this was the hot spring owned by the Hyuga clan. Also unbeknownst to our hero that a certain Hyuga heiress was the only one who was currently at the hot springs thus being the cause of the screams. When our blond hero arrived on scene, he saw his new sensei ogling a naked Hinata. He heard his sensei speek.

For such a young girl you sure do have a nice body.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Naruto decided to show Jiraiya how much of the foxes chakra he could control. Naruto went into his chakra cloak and with unmatchable speed, unless you could open the first three chakra gates, naruto punched Jiraiya towards the front gate and kept on going leaving Hinata wondering just who her savior was. When Jiraiya landed near the front gate naruto was already there with a shirt that said I'm with the ero-sannin. Well what are you waiting for ero-sannin let's get going we have some training to do!

well i guess that ends chapter three. i hope you guys enjoyed it. ill be having a poll to decide what hapens to hinata when naruto dies. if no one does the poll then i will go with what i have planed.


	4. Chapter 4

hello readers its time once again for a special instalment in my story. The reason that its special is because its coming not from my computer but from my brand new kindle fire!

now with out futher to do lets begin.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>-<p>

Well what are you waiting for erro-sannin lets get going, we have some work to do.

(time skips 7 years and an odd number of days) hurry up erro-sannin. I don't want to be late for the test that will make me an official genin of kahonah.

I'm coming kid. Shesh, you think after 7 years of teaming you would have a little more patience.

well you'd be impatient too if you were going to see friends you haven't seen in a while.

well then you better hurry or you'll miss the test that starts in ten minutes.

ten minutes! if we don't pick up the pace, I'm going to be late.

Naruto slow down and stop calling me erro-sannin. I am the great toad sage Jiraiya. He pulls out a package and hands it to Naruto. if you want to be on time you'll change into what's in this package.

why whould I do that erro-sannin.

because if you change into what's in this package it will make your entrance with the flying thunder god technique more impressive.

you mean you'll let me use that technique again.

yeh, why wouldn't I?

well I thought after what happened last time I used that technique you wouldn't give me permission to use it again.

true, but what happened last time won't happen again because hopefully your girlfriend Hinata won't be in trouble again.

she is not my girlfriend, and the only reason you're saying that is because you saw her naked once and tried to perverted to he twice.

name them.

this is going to hurt erro-sanin.

just do it brat.

Alright but don't say I didn't warn you.  
>-(Flash Back no Jitsu to chapter 1)<p>

Jiraiy was looking at a naked Hinata, his hands making a squeezing motion.  
>(flash back Jitsu release)<p>

you said two. that's only one.

I'm not finished yet erro-sanin.

(flash back no jitsu)  
>3 months into Naruto's training.<p>

hay erro-sanin teach me a new jitsu.

crap, Jiraiy thought to himself. I already tought him the rasagun. I know I will teach him the flying thunder God technique. that should keep him busy whole rest of his time with me this is perfect. he will be so focused on mastering this jitsu that I will have time to do my research.

at the thought of finnaly being able to do his research the self proclaimed super pervert let out a perverted giggle.

Naruto, he said slowley. I will teach you the flying thunder God technique. he pulled out a scroll saying, all of the information on this technique is in this scroll. I'll. tell you now though it took my last apprentice the fourth hokage seven years to master this technique.

if it took the forth seven years to learn it then it take me a few months to master it! believe it.

(several mounts later)

hay erro-sanin.

what Naruto.

watch this.

Naruto flashed through ten hand signs and disappeared in a blue flash.

that kid is full of surprises, Jiraiy thought to him self.

(kahona dissclosed location)

look a blind girl, a boy shouted.

Yah I bet she can even see us, another boy said.

but I'm not blind. I can see all three of you.

no I'm pretty sure you're only hearing us, the third spoke.

no I'm seeing all three of you.

don't talk back to me hire.

the boy went to slap the girl and his hand almost hit her when his wrist was enveloped in a bone crushing grip.

what do we have here, the stranger said.

go away, one of the boys said. this doesn't concern you.

ahhhhh but it dose.

and how is that.

well three men are attacking a cute young lady such as Hinata here.

so what are you her protecter?

no I'm just an old friend who's killed to protect her.

this caused all three boys to stiffen.

oh look at the . going, one boy said.

Yah its kinda late, another agreed.

well bye mister.

the stranger let the wrist of his captive.  
>well you should get home too Hinata.<p>

ano you seam to know me but I don't know you. do you mind telling me your name.

it's. Naruto.

to go through about a dozen hand signs when Hinata graved his wrist and said ware, but it was too late. Naruto had already finished the required hand signs to activate the flying thunder God technique.

they were both transported to were Naruto came from in a blue flash.  
>flash back end<p>

when you saw her with me you said something along the lines of the goddess has returned to me. then being the erro-sanin that you are you tried to do something perverted to her. witch caused me to have to beat the crap out of you.

ok, ok I get ot no need to humiliate me futher Jiraiya said.

just go change into what's in the box.

ok erro-sanin.

when Naruto came back after changing his clothes Jiraiya was impressed with how good the new clothes made the blond look. gone was the orange jump suite and in its place was a pair of red pants, a black mussel shirt, a pair of black shnobi sandals, and a red jacket.

for once your right erro-sanin. these new clothes will make my appearance with the flying technique all the more cool. well I guess I'll be seeing you then.

Naruto flashed through the hand seals for the flying thunder God technique. faster then he ever had before. and when the blue flash cam that marked Naruto's successful use of the technique the only thought that went through Jiraiya's head was when you're right you're right.

and that marks the end of the chapter. now on to some review answering.  
>ok to <span>.uk<span>  
>that assent an option in the pole but that sounds like a good idea for an other story but not one I . I think I should have been more spacific in the chapter what the . so here it is.<p>

when Naruto "dies" will Hinata go with zabuza, stay with the sensai of team seven kakashi, or the wicked plot that the other has thought up. the choice is hour's. so tell me in comments or in a pm why you the readers want.

so I guess this is it then guys and girls. untill next time this is darklinkblade saying...

PEACE OUT PEOPLE


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers and writers of fan fiction. Sorry about the late up date of this and the last chapter. Well actually I never specified a day that I would up date my story by so technically its not late, but I had to get it off my chest. Also I am sorry about the huge amount of periods in my last chapter. Apparently I need to stick to word so I don't make so many mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto flashed through the hand seals for the flying thunder God technique. Faster then he ever had before. And when the blue flash cam that marked Naruto's successful use of the technique the only thought that went through Jiraiya's head was when you're right you're right.<p>

To say the people in Iruka's class room were shocked at the sudden appearance of one Naruto Uzumaki. I mean come on you would be surprised too if a person appeared in a blue flash of light that blinded you for a few seconds, especially if the person inside the flash was wearing blue shinobi sandals, red cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, and a red jacket. Making him look like a demon. When everyone was able to see again Iruka told them to take a seat. Everyone but the new arrival did as Iruka asked. Class this is Naruto Uzumaki he will be joining us for the test and team assignments.

Sasuke raised his hand. Yes Sasuke, Iruka asked.

Naruto Uzumaki is dead. So how can he be joining us for the test and team assignments?

Well Sasuke as you all can see he is not dead because he is standing in fount of you at this time.

Technically he is sitting in the corner next to that weakling Hinata.

At his words everyone in the class turned there head towards where Hinata sat. To there shock they saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata. Even more surprising was that she was giggling like… well like a school girl. She never laughed or giggled. This made all but one person in the room laugh. Said person was one Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba decided that he would not **stand** for that punk to come in and steal **his **girlfriend, so he decided to show that punk a thing or two. Therefore, he stood up and walked over to where Naruto and Hinata were sitting.

Hay loser get away from my girlfriend or else.

Did you say something ummm…. Hinata what's his name again.

She giggled a little bit at his feign of ignorance as she had already told him that his name was Kiba and that he wouldn't stop trying to make advances towards her. Naruto-kun his name is Kiba. You know the one who won't stop making advances towards me.

Ahh yes the numb skull who doesn't understand no. any way as I was saying did you say something Kiba?

Yes I did but ill say it one more time for you baka. Hinata Hyuga is mine! You better back off before I make you back off.

Kiba I will only say this once. Hinata is not yours or mine and if you don't learn respect for women then I'll teach it to you.

Kiba laughed. That's the funniest thing that I have ever heard. No one beats has beaten me but Sasuke and that's only because he is a Uchiha. And Uchiha's are the strongest ninja clan the village has.

Is that so?

It is! No get away from my girlfriend.

Naruto was about to get up to "teach" Kiba respect when instead of his kunai to Kiba's throat there was a blade to his throat.

Kiba-san, said the new comer. I believe it would be wise to listen to Naruto, because if you don't you'll have to deal with your mother again.

Kiba growled. Fine but he had better stay away from her or else.

Thanks, said Naruto to the new comer. I really appreciate your help with that mutt. I would have most likely have killed him.

It was no problem Naruto-san.

Just naruto will be fine.

So what's your name.

They call me blade, because my blade is the last thing you will ever see if you cross me.

Well it is nice to meet you blade. I hope we will be put on the same team.

We will be Naruto.

How do you know that?

It is the ability of my kekki genkai. Whenever it decides to work that is. It allows me to see into the future.

That's awesome man. Uhhh girl, boy, women. Hinata help me out here please.

I would if I could but nobody knows.

Why?

Ill fill that one in for you, said blade.

No one can tell because I always wear this full body cape. Not only dose it cover but it also surrounds my whole body.

Does it have a hood?

This one does not, however the one I plan to wear after I gradate does.

That's awesome.

Any ways back to our original topic. Will you fill me in on your gender?

Sure, I see no reason not to. I am a boy.

All right, naruto shouted while doing a fist pump. I got it right on the first guess.

Well I shall go and sit back down now.

Blade turned to go back to his seat only to see a now happy Sakura and a very pissed off Sasuke.

Well it seems that Sakura has taken my seat. Hinata do you mind if I sit on the other side of you.

Not at all blade.

So there blade sat until his name was called for the test, that would decide whether or not he would become a genin. He looked around seeing that there was only Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba left in the room.

Naruto, he said

Yes blade.

Do Hinata and yourself a favor and try not to kill Kiba.

No promises blade.

With his words spoken blade left the class room.

The silence in the room was defining to Naruto. Therefore, he decided to break it with something he had always wanted to ask Hinata.

Hay Hinata I have something to ask you.

What do you want to ask me Naruto-kun.

Well I was wondering if you would like to….

Naruto was almost finished with his sentence when iruka opened the door and shouted Hinatas name.

Hinata got up and went to leave the classroom. When she got to the door, she turned towards Naruto and said, I would love to go with you to Ichiraku ramen later tonight is seven good for you.

Sevens good. I'll come pick you up at your house then.

No! A-ano I mean it would be too hard to find my house, so I'll just meet you there.

Ok Hinata ill see you there then.

Hinata left the classroom a little more happier then she was when she came into it.

Naruto sat at his desk for what seemed like hours witch unknown to him actually were hours. He was all alone in the classroom. Kiba had already been called so it was just him.

When Iruka finally came in to get him he looked really pissed off.

Naruto! Do you how long you have kept Mizuki and myself waiting. It's almost seven o'clock.

Narutos face visibly paled. How long until seven Iruka-sensei.

Twenty minutes. Why do you care Naruto?

Because I have a date with Hinata-chan.

Well I guess you're going to be late then.

Why Iruka-sensei?

Because I sent Kiba to tell you to come to room 307 for your test and you didn't come.

But Kiba never came back to the classroom.

Naruto you cant lie to me I saw him enter the classroom.

Sensei you just got duped by a bushin.

Iruka stood there in unbelief. He a chunin of kahona just got duped by a unofficial genin.

Well ill be going to play smear the side walk with kibas face so ill be back after my game to take the test or I could take the test while I played my game for more of a challenge. What do you think after my game or during.

Iruka smiled deviously. You will take the test while you play the game. Iruka smile deepened. Naruto, he thought if you do what I think you are going to do you will have completed your first b ranked mission.

* * *

><p>alright readers how was that chapter. there are no new reviews so no questions to anser. instead i would like to thank everyone who has put this story in there favorite stories list, or any other action pertaning to this story. so to all who have my deapest thanks. here is the current standing on the pull<p>

zabuza-0

kakashi-0

so i guess i will be doing what i want to for the wave ark closing. unless some people vote on the pull. witch goes a little something like this.

who will hinata go with after naruto "dies" zabuza or kakashi.

so untill next tme this is darklinkblade saying

**i am in need of a beta if any of the people who read this are intreasted please contact me!**

**peace out people**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers of Naruto and Hinata: their story. I the author am here to tell you that it is once more time for the next chapter in my story so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Iruka smiled deviously. You will take the test while you play the game. Iruka smile deepened. Naruto, he thought if you do what I think you are going to do you will have completed your first b ranked mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was running to the ramen shop. Hoping that somehow he would be able to get there before something happened to Hinata.<p>

Almost there, he thought to himself.

Naruto was out of breath when he arrived at his favorite ramen bar. To his complete and utter horror all he found at the ramen bar was Hinata's jacket.

Iruka came in and saw Naruto starring at the jacket like it had a life of its own. Iruka went over and picked it up. Expecting it with an expert eye. He noticed an envelope in one of the pockets. He pulled it out slowly. He read the front of the envelope wondering why it was addressed to Naruto.

Naruto, he spoke slowly, this is addressed to you.

Naruto slowly took the letter. Wondering just what its contents might say.

He opened it slowly as if it was a bomb that could go off at any second. He slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope. Slowly he read the contents. Slow ever so slowly he started to hear a voice in his head telling him that he needed to save Hinata, but the strange thing was the voice was feminine. Not the usual male voice he herd when he thought to him self. He handed the letter to Iruka. He read the letter as well. His only thought was it can't be. Kiba is not that type of person. Was he?

Naruto.

Yes Iruka-sensei.

I need you to go and try to save Hinata. Ill go to the hokage and see what he can do about this. Although if you ask me this sounds like a challenge for the alpha position.

Alpha position?

Yes the Inuzuka are dog users. So they tend to do things as a pack. The head of the pack is the alpha male, and if I'm assuming right then in Kibas mind Hinata is the alpha female so the alpha male gets her. Therefore if you want to go on any more dates with Hinata you must answer this challenge and beat him.

I will win. I just hope I'm not too late.

Naruto rushed out of the ramen stand praying to kami that he would be able to save Hinata from what Kiba had planned to do to her.

* * *

><p>(The Inuzuka compound)<p>

Kiba was sitting in his room watching the priest do the ceremony that would make Hinata his. This was a great day. He would finally get the girl he wanted and no one could stop him. Well almost no one. Only that loser could stop him and since he hadn't arrived to fight him he took it as surrender. The priest moved towards Hinata and placed a seal on her head. He then slowly made his way towards Kiba. The priest stopped, reached into his pocket and pulled out the same seal he had placed on Hinata.

Are you ready for this Mister Kiba?

I was born ready.

The priest reached out to put the seal on Kiba. He was almost there when there was a flash and instead of Kiba having the seal on him Naruto did.

Naruto do you have any idea what you just did, Kiba shouted.

Yeah I just stopped you from hurting Hinata. Like you said you were going to do.

No you didn't you fool. You just doomed her to be hated like you.

What do you mean?

Don't you see it. The way the villagers look at you. The hate and fear in there eyes. The whisperings of demon and murderer.

Naruto's usual smile turned into a flat line. You don't think I cant see them, or even hear them? Well I can. That's why I tried to avoid Hinata so much. I thought that if I could fool everyone that I didn't like her then I could fool my self. The only reason I approached her today is because were all ninja's now, and a ninjas life is short. Do you know why I was not at the academy for the four years that I was supposed to be there for.

Kiba's faced changed from a face of anger to a face of wonderment.

Judging by the look on your face im guessing that you don't know. Well ill tell you why. If I had gone to the academy the teachers would have tried to kill me. So the legendary toad sage took me under his wing and taught me what every academy student should know. Now you kidnapped the heiress to the Hyuga clan. Since you wont fight me ill take her home and tell the hokage not to send anbu after you.

Thanks Naruto.

No problem Kiba. Just don't do it again.

I wont.

Naruto picked up the unconscious form of Hinata and carried her to the Hyuga compound. When Naruto got to the gate he gave Hinata to one of the guards. The guards gave him a wired look but didn't try to stop him from leaving. He made his way towards the hokage's office. To Naruto's great surprise there was a great lack of panic in the hokage tower. He walked into the hokage's office to see Iruka and the old man talking to each other.

Hay old man I came to tell you not to send anbu after Kiba.

Naruto congratulations on your first b-ranked mission.

Nani?

Well rescuing a heiress is a b classed mission as such I cant have a civilian doing missions so welcome to the ninja ranks.

Iruka took a head band out of his pocket and tossed it to Naruto.

Welcome to the ninja ranks Naruto.

To say Naruto was happy would be an under statement. He was more like ecstatic. I'm finally a ninja. Hay Iruka does this mean I can carry a weapon. Like a sword or a katana?

Yes it does Naruto.

Sweet. Im going to get one as soon as I am assigned a team.

Oh Naruto that reminds me. Be at the academy at twelve o'clock for team assignments.

Sure thing Iruka sensei.

So with those words Naruto left the hokage's office and went home.

* * *

><p>Author notes.<p>

Alright people im sorry that took so long to get posted but I got a little stuck on this chapter. So ill try better next time. Here is the standing of the pull on what happens to Hinata after Naruto "dies".

Returns with kakashi-0

Gets kidnapped by zazuba-1

i would just like to say that the only reason kiba and naruto did not fight was because kiba knew he could not win while he was angry.

This is darklinkblade signing off by saying

PEACE OUT PEOPLE


	7. apology

Hay my epically awesome readers of Naruto and Hinata: Their Story. I am hear by informing you that this will from hence forth be the prequel to my new story it will also be called Naruto and Hinata: Their story so I am changing the name of this story to Naruto and Hinata: Their Story's back story. The reason being is that my story is not going any where. I will hopefully fix this problem and merge my stories so that they are once again one big story. I would also like to apologize for not updating the story in a while. I hope to amend that. Thank you for reading this informational paragraph. The new story will start in the wave arc with team seven being made up of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and my oc blade. Here is a sneak preview of the first chapter of my story.

Naruto please kill me now, Haku asked.

Why, why do you want to die, Naruto asked back.

Because a broken tool is useless, she replied emotionlessly.

Naruto fell to his knees like Haku had done earlier. I won't kill you. He pulled Haku into a hug. I refuse to kill you.

Once more I would like to say sorry for not posting in a while.

This has been an apology from the master of fiction

DarkLinkBlade

Peace out people

P.s if you have an idea for how to move it foward please tell me. once again i thank you for reading naruto and hinata their story witch will be know as naruto and hinata: their story's back story.


End file.
